Rehabilitation of the shoulder joint following skeletal or soft tissue injuries is facilitated by a structured and supervised strengthening, stretching, and range of motion exercise program. Rehabilitation is most effective when the exercise program can be periodically performed by the patient on a frequent basis, even as much as several times daily. Patient participation in the exercise program is usually increased if the patient can perform the exercises within the framework of his or her daily activities without the necessity of traveling to a special facility for ongoing supervision or specialized equipment. Thus, exercise programs are desirable which can be performed in the home or the workplace with safe, simple, and inexpensive equipment once the supervising physician or therapist has adequately structured and demonstrated the exercise program to the patient.
A number of devices are known which may be utilized in the performance of shoulder rehabilitation exercises. Most prior art devices, however, suffer from the fact that they are narrow in their purpose, only providing for exercise of a limited number of muscle groups related to the shoulder. They lack the versatility to provide the full range of shoulder exercises necessary for a patient undergoing rehabilitation from a shoulder injury.
As such, a need exists for a shoulder exercise system which has the versatility to enable a patient to perform a broad range of shoulder exercises for full rehabilitation of an injured shoulder without the necessity for constant medical supervision once a physician or therapist has initially structured the exercise program. A system is further needed which is portable for ease of transportation and use in remote locations. A system is needed which is simple to assemble as well as simple and safe to use by the patient. Finally, a system is needed which fulfills the above-recited needs, yet which is relatively inexpensive to produce and maintain.